


all I have to do is dream

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Humor, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, Pre-Relationship, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: He moved slowly, testing, and he heard a quiet, sleepy grunt, the warmth nuzzling in between his shoulder blades. Keiji yelped, finally getting some idea of what was happening, and he slowly turned around, shifting on his other side.Just like he had expected, the snuggling creature turned to be Shoma, who was deeply asleep, breathing calmly mere inches from Keiji's face.





	all I have to do is dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Junliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/gifts), [ShoSpecial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoSpecial/gifts).

> Idk what I'm doing but I hope you enjoy?   
(Also yes I stole the title from The Everly Brothers)  
Love you kiddos <3

Keiji hummed contentedly, slosing his eyes and moving his head a little, finding the most comfortable position against the pillow. There was nothing better than good relax in bed after a tiring show. Well, first shower, then food, and then bed, in that exact order. He had crossed the first two points out and now was getting well- deserved rest.

He grabbed his phone one more time, checking if his alarm was set for sure. It was, but Keiji narrowed his eyes when he saw the current time. It was almost midnight and Shoma still wasn't back, and Keiji wondered if he should start to worry. Him and Shoma were roommates on shows and competitions since forever, and Shoma was rarely going out late. They had good friendship, and they usually hang out a lot together in their rooms, talking or playing. Shoma was a bit like a younger brother, but Keiji never looked down at him. He knew that it was sometimes bothering Shoma, to being treated like a child he wasn't; so Keiji always made sure they were on the same level.

So taking all the brotherly feelings into consideration, Keiji felt a bit worried about Shoma's absence, but then he reminded himself that his friend was an adult and could do whatever he wanted and go back to the room however late he wished. Knowing him, he was probably stuffing his face somewhere, possibly hanging around other skaters and eavesdropping on them as they were getting drunk.

Keiji sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that Shoma wouldn't wake him up, and then let himself fall into a slumber.

Keiji opened his eyes rapidly, confused, not really registering what was going on, until a second later he realized that there was something warm pressing against his back. He frowned, staring at the wall in front of him, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

He moved slowly, testing, and he heard a quiet, sleepy grunt, the warmth nuzzling in between his shoulder blades. Keiji yelped, finally getting some idea of what was happening, and he slowly turned around, shifting on his other side.

Just like he had expected, the snuggling creature turned out to be Shoma, who was deeply asleep, breathing calmly mere inches from Keiji's face.

"Hmm." Keiji hummed quietly, wondering what to do about it.

His best guess was that Shoma had been so exhausted he just crawled into the bed closer to the door and then snuggled against Keiji's back, craving some warmth.

Keiji narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but then he relaxed when he didn't smell any alcohol- that was good, Keiji remembered that one time Shoma had gotten wasted, and he didn't want to deal with his hungover friend ever again.

"Okay, I guess you can stay here." he murmured lowly, gently carding his fingers through Shoma's hair, smiling softly.

Shoma gasped deeply, a corner of his mouth twitching as if he was about to smile, and then he snuggled closer again, pressing his face against Keiji's neck and humming quietly, his breath deep and fluttering.

Keiji chuckled quietly, wrapping his arm around Shoma securely and pulling him a bit closer. He closed his eyes, burying his nose in Shoma's hair and promptly falling to sleep again.

***

When Shoma woke up, he didn't open his eyes right away. He was feeling pretty amazing, wrapped in a warm cocoon, and he thought dizzily that the hotel provided them with truly amazing blankets and pillows, because the one he was nuzzling against was just perfect.

He had spent the last evening with Kaori and Rika, playing games and eating pizza, and he barely remembered going back to the room, he had been so exhausted. But now he was feeling warm and well- rested, and he wouldn't mind falling asleep again. It was so quiet and comfortable, and there was also some scent, fresh and tingling Shoma's nose, and he gasped quietly, and then groaned, because all the sensations started doing things to him. He wiggled a little, pushing his hips forward and sighing. He couldn't really do that now, with Keiji in the room, he should wait it out or maybe got up and sneak into the bathroom-

But then, the pillow moved, and Shoma's eyes snapped open, and a screech died in his throat.

The pillow turned to be Keiji's chest, and Shoma froze, his thoughts running around in panic. How had it happned? Had he been so tired he just jumped into Keiji's bed? It was so embarassing, what was he supposed to do now, oh it was a disaster-

"Calm down, you're going to have a heart attack."

Shoma flinched at the sound of Keiji's voice, letting out an embarassed groan and closing his eyes, wishing for the bed to swallow him. What was Keiji going to think about him now, was he annoyed? Would he want to change rooms?

"You really crashed last night, huh?" Keiji chuckled, his voice a bit thick with sleep, and he rubbed Shoma's hip reassuringly, which only sent Shoma into more of a panic mode, because for some reason the touch made his insides clench with something hot and heavy and oh, that was bad.

"I'm sorry, sorry." he whined, sitting up and hiding his face in his hands, his cheeks burning "I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"Oh chill out." Keiji chuckled, and Shoma heard that he was sitting up too "I don't mind, really, nothing happened."

Shoma risked peeking through his finger and regreted it immediately, because Keiji looked way too good for Shoma's poor heart to handle.

Well, to be fair, Keiji always looked ridiculously attractive, but now, with messy hair, and warm, sleepy smile, and Shoma felt like he was spiraling down in a pit of shame and arousal.

"Hey." Keiji shook his head before reaching for Shoma's hands and tearing them away from his face "Really, Sho, I don't mind. It was quite nice, actually."

"Re- really?"

"Sure. It's pretty cute, when you get all cuddly."

That was it. Shoma had to run away before he would to something even more embarrassing.

"I, uh-" Shoma stammered, grabbing the blanket and tugging in frantically "I need to, umm, bathroom-"

"Sure." Keiji smiled before raising his eyebrows, his smile turning sly "And you need to take my blanket with you?"

"Yes." Shoma nodded rapidly, standing up and wrapping the blanket around him "I'm, uh, cold. Yes."

"Well okay." Keiji said, his smile unchanged "Go go, then we can go downstairs and grab breakfast."

"Sure, sure!" Shoma almost yelled, basically running away to the bathroom, followed by Keiji's warm laughter.

Well, he was screwed. Now there would be no coming back, and Shoma knew that now he wouldn't be able to look at Keiji without wanting to crawl into his bed and-

Shoma whined, banging his head against the door.

Truly, utterly screwed.

***

While Shoma was having his breakdown in the bathroom, Keiji got dressed slowly, deep in thought. He felt like maybe he should have a breakdown too, breakdown connected with a fact that suddenly he felt a wave of feelings that weren't exactly brotherly.

He had to think about it, but he decided to do it later. Now they would go for breakfast, and then maybe he would convince Shoma that he wouldn't mind welcoming him in his bed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
